Coupling devices are commonly used to releasably join fluid-carrying conduits and electrical connectors together. By the means of such coupling devices, the conduits or connectors may be separated and interrupted. Alternatively, they may be joined together by means of such coupling devices to establish a fluid-carrying path therethrough or to complete an electrical circuit. Such coupling devices may be of the "quick disconnect"-type, or may have a rotatable sleeve member mounted on one coupling section and adapted to engage the other.
Such coupling devices are, for example, typically used in fuel lines adapted to convey liquid petroleum gas (LPG) from a suitable source (e.g., a tank, container, or some other vessel) to a particular device or mechanism in which such gaseous fuel is to be consumed. This device might be an industrial lift-truck, a gas grill, or the like. In the case of the gas grill, there is an enhanced need for safety since such devices are commonly handled by consumers who may be less than careful at various times.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to provide an improved coupling device which affords the capability of releasably joining two fluid-carrying conduits or electrical connectors together in the usual manner, but which additionally provides for automatic separation of the coupling sections, with concomitant interruption in the fluid supply or electrical circuit therebetween, in the event that the temperature of a weakened portion of the coupling device exceeds a predetermined minimum temperature. One example of such a prior art coupling device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,440.